1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to housings of foldable devices, and particularly, to a housing typically used for a notebook.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a typical housing 10 of a foldable electronic device is shown. The housing 10 includes a bottom cover 11, a top cover 12, a sliding member 13, a hook 14, and a spring 15. The bottom cover 11 defines a latching groove 111 adjacent to an edge of the bottom cover 11. The top cover 12 defines a rectangular mounting groove 121 on an edge of the top cover 12 and forms a resisting member 123 adjacent to the mounting groove 121. The sliding member 13 is a rectangular block in shape. The sliding member 13 is slidably disposed in the mounting groove 121. The latching groove 111 is configured to receive the hook 14. The hook 14 includes an end fixed to the sliding member 13 so that the hook 14 is able to slide together with the sliding member 13. One end of the spring 15 abuts the resisting member 123 and the other end of the spring 15 abuts the sliding member 13 so that the hook 14 and the sliding member 13 are kept at one end of the mounting groove 121.
In use, if an user wants to open the top cover 12, the user has to pry the sliding member 13 and drive the sliding member 13 to move towards the other end of the rectangular groove 121 with a finger. However, the mounting groove 121 is filled with dust easily, result that the sliding member 13 is hard to move in the mounting groove 121. As a result, it is difficult to open the top cover 12.
Therefore, a new housing of a foldable device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.